Amethyst
Amethyst is a fiction written by Nancy Sauer. It was first released on the Alderac Entertainment Forums on the 18th of August 2007. http://www.alderac.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=63&t=60626 Annotated Story Somewhere in the Capital Yoritomo Sachina reads an announcement from the Phoenix Clan about the Crown of the Amethyst Champion and the appointment of a new Amethyst Champion. Sachina suspects the announcement is an attempt by the Phoenix to gift the position to one of their allies among the Crane Clan. Sometime later, Shosuro Jimen is sitting in a teahouse drinking tea and contemplating the construction of a Daidoji dojo nearby. Jimen reflects upon how the Emperor's Blessing from the Miya family could be used in such a manner. Jimen notices Yoritomo Sachina who approaches him and asks if she may join him. Jimen allows her, and the conversation quickly turns to the nearby construction work. Sachina moves swiftly on to the subject of the Amethyst Champion, brining up the recently deceased Bayushi Kaukatsu as someone who would have been worthy of the position. She goes on to imply that Kaukatsu may even have passed on the station to another worthy courtier. Perhaps someone from the Mantis Clan. Jimen disagrees, doubting that Kaukatsu would have been so quick to support the Mantis following their recent acquisition of Teardrop Island in Ryoko Owari. Sachina counters that she believes he might because he would rather work with the Mantis against the Crane than against both of them. Sachina thanks Jimen for allowing her to join him and leaves. Later, Sachina is meeting with Kakita Munemori. Sachina brings up the Amethyst Champion, suggesting the Crane should support a Mantis candidate for the position. Munemori is sceptical, but Sachina explains that a Crane candidate would surely be heavily lobbied against, but a Mantis candidate would cause less stir. Munemori agrees with the logic, but still has doubts that the Crane would receive any benefit from the Mantis should they support them. Sachina offers to transfer a part of the Teardrop Island district to Crane control, as well as recommend a Crane commander of the Legion of the Sapphire Chrysanthemum. Munemori is shocked by the proposal and attempts to hide it by eyeing her up and down, something he takes pleasure in. He says he must consult his superior in the city, Doji Nagori. Sachina smiles and thanks him for his time, offering him some more sake. Later again, Sachina joins Yoritomo Yoyonagi and her student Yoritomo Yashinko and Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Naizen. Alongside Sachina is her student Moshi Minami. Sachina asks Naizen why she was summoned, and he begins to inquire into her recent activities. Naizen feels she has traded part of Teardrop Island for an unobtainable goal. Yoyonagi believes she is attempting to get herself appointed as the next Amethyst Champion, but Sachina explains that she is in fact attempting to gain the position for Yoyonagi. Yoyonagi is surprised and wonders how this will come about. Surely the Scorpion and Crane would oppose her. Naizen reveals that the Scorpion have agreed not to oppose the Mantis bid, and the Crane have been convinced to support it following the gifted part of Teardrop Island. Yashinko is alarmed that a section Teardrop Island, which cost a significant fortune, is being given away so freely. Sachina explains that it will only be for as long as it takes the Scorpion to attempt to reclaim it. Minami speaks up, attempting to explain the entire situation. No-one will wish to insult the Crane or Scorpion by going against their supported canditate. Naizen authorises Yoyonagi and Sachina to complete the attempt at gaining the Amethyst Championship. As they leave Sachina think that now Yoyonagi has more weighty responsibilities the position of head of the Mantis contingency in the Imperial Capital should go to her. Characters * Yoritomo Sachina * Shosuro Jimen * Kakita Munemori * Yoritomo Yoyonagi * Yoritomo Naizen * Yoritomo Yashinko * Moshi Minami Not Present, But Mentioned * Bayushi Kaukatsu * Doji Nagori * The Late Shogun Tournament Results * Yoritomo Yoyonagi will become the next Amethyst Champion. http://jadehand.com/tourneys/index2.php?year=2007#AmethystChamp * The Mantis take control over Teardrop Island. http://jadehand.com/tourneys/index2.php?year=2007#Kotei2007 * The commander of the Legion of the Sapphire Chrysanthemum will be a Crane. http://jadehand.com/tourneys/index2.php?year=2007#Kotei2007 Amethyst Amethyst Amethyst Amethyst